


We fell in love in october

by ghostwriter3



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Coffee Shops, Crushes, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter3/pseuds/ghostwriter3
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 14





	We fell in love in october

"Oh shit I'm going to be late for my next class,"Dom cursed under his breath his creepers pounding down on the concrete covered in bright colored red and orange leaves if he was late to one more music theory lecture this school year his professor would drop him from the class for the rest of the sesmester and that couldn't happned. 

Dom decided to take a shortcut through the uni library his class located in the building next to it on his way there he accidentally collided with a man who had a gutair case slung over his shoulder. 

The force of the collision sending the man and Dom's books flying.

"I am so sorry,"Dom apoligized quickly picking up his papers and running out the sliding glass door of the library building to get to his next class. 

"Fuck what's the rush,"the man spoke as he picked himself up off the ground making sure that his gutiar was still intact.

Luckly despite his run in at the library Dom got to his class on time after his class he left the building and headed into the campus center cafe for something to eat there he saw the same man from eariler waiting in line infront of him. 

He turned twards Dom who was behind him and spoke "so you were the guy who ran into me this morning".

"Um ya that's me sorry about that I was late for class,"Dom stammred nervously scracthing the back of his head he had been secretly admiring this strange man from afar for a while now but was to afraid to speak with him. 

"Its all good hey what's your name any way,"the man questioned.

"Dom whats yours,"he replied a blush spreading across his face.

"Adam nice to meet you,"the other remarked with a smile.

"Why dont we hang out sometime here I'll give you my number,"Adam said as he reached the front of the line pulling out his phone and handing it to Dom who quickly put in his number. 

Adam ordred a black coffee and waved good bye leaving Dom at the front of the line with a flustred look on his face. 

"Hey you gonna order or what,"the casheer asked.

"I'll have whatever he ordered,"Dom responded his heart flutring his face red with embarrassment grabing his coffee and exiting the cafe to take a seat at a table he took a sip of his drink and turned on his phone to see a mesage from Adam.

If your free wanna go out for coffee on friday I know a great place.

Dom could barely speak his mind full of many thoughts he swallowed and typed out a response.

Dom: That sounds great i'll meet you at 4:00 

Adam: Ok that time works perfectly I am out of class before then 

Adam:Meet me after school I will be waiting in the campus center

Dom:Ok 

Adam:Its a date 

Dom almost droped his phone when he saw Adam's last message his mouth open wide.

"Did he just say date,"Dom thought to himself his heart beating out of his chest.

His phone buzzed it was another text from Adam 

I cant wait ♥

Dom almost passed out he couldn't belive it he would be going out with his crush!

Friday was going to be a great day he couldn't wait.

The days leading up to friday were filled with anxiety and excitement for Dom.

He and Adam would talk late into the night during his study breaks it felt good to talk to someone who you have so much in common with.

Dom and Adam both loved some of the same bands and both had dreams for becoming musicians its like they were made for eachother. 

Soon friday arived and Dom stood in the campus center waiting for Adam his stomach twisted up in knots.

"What if he stood me up,"Dom thought to himself luckly that was not the case his eyes lit up as he saw the other man approaching him wearing a black leather jacket layred with a striped shirt and black skinny jeans he looked so good Dom couldnt help but stare.

"You ready to go,"Adam asked wiggling a bushy black eyebrow.

Dom nodded and left the campus center with him headed twards a small coffee shop down the street from the university fall was in the air the trees beautiful colours.

Once they reached the shop Adam held the door open for Dom and guided him twards a cozy little booth filled with pillows the smell of pumpkin spice and coffee beans waffed through the air.

"This place is so nice,"Dom mused scaning his surroundings. 

"I knew you would like it,"Adam remarked looking over the menu.

"I going to order a plain black coffee what about you".

"I'll have a pumpkin spice latte,"Dom replied imputing his order on a tablet used for costumers. 

"Hey what's with you and black coffee does it macth your soul or something,"Dom laughed.

'Why yes it does,"Adam chuckled his cheeks tinting pink. 

When their drinks reached the table Dom noticed something extra with his order.

"I didn't order this cookie did I,"he questioned puzzled.

Adam looked over at him and grinned. 

The other smiled back "he bought it for me wow hes so nice,"Dom thought to himself taking a bite of the cookie and sip of his latte. 

"Why don't we take a walk in the park,"Adam suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea,"Dom exclaimed geting up from the booth to follow Adam out of the coffee shop and into the park which was located a couple of blocks away.

"I love this time of year its so beautiful,"Dom mused walking alongside Adam in the park where children played on the playground and elderly couples walked hand in hand along the walking trail it was such a nice day. 

"Yes fall is one of my faviorite seasons,"Adam hummed taking in all the scenery.

"You smoke,"Adam questioned puling out a pack of cigs and a lighter offering one to his date.

"Fook ya I do,"Dom responded taking the cigar and lighting it up taking a puff of it only to blow the smoke out into the chilly fall air. 

He looked over at Adam who had a cig held up to his mouth Dom was mesmerized by the man's soft pink lips framed perfectly by his beard and mustache oh how he wanted nothing more than to kiss them. 

Adam caught onto this and gave Dom a mischievious look.

"You wanna kiss me dont cha,"he teased. 

Dom blushed and slowly nodded his heart beating wildly. 

Adam leaned in and Dom shut his eyes tight as the older man got closer and pressed a coffee stained kiss onto his full lips. 

Dom felt his heart flutter his hands wraped around Adam's waist pulling him in closer deeping the kiss it was hot passionate and most of all full of love. 

Adam pulled away his face inches away from Dom's his beard gently tickling the other man's cheek.

"Your so beautiful,"he wispred gently grazing the others bottom lip with his teeth. 

"So are you,"Dom giggled pulling Adam down to the ground into a pile of nearby leaves their lips locking into a rough opened mouthed kiss. 

"I'm so glad that we bumped into eachother,"Adam hummed against Dom's full lips playfully diping his tougne into the other man's warm wet mouth. 

"Fook so am I,"Dom replied wraping his arms around Adam's waist tracing his finger up around on his leather jacket. 

"October is the perfect time to fall in love,"Adam mused as Dom broke the kiss and rolled over next to him on the pile of leaves looking up at the colourful canopy of trees above their heads.........


End file.
